Fight
by SoccerChic0
Summary: When chasing a perp, things get out of hand for the two detectives, leaving Olivia with a fight for her life. Can she survive, and will Eliot come clean, or will he blame himself and hide from the truth for the rest of his life?
1. The Fall

**Hey Guys! This is my first story, so I hope you like it! Lemme know what you think!**

* * *

Olivia and Eliot raced down the street, hot on the heels of an armed rapist. "Put your gun down!" Elliot screamed through puffs of smoke as they cornered him on a bridge overlooking the crisp water of the Hudson River.

The man backed up to the edge of the concrete overpass. Fear glimmered in his eyes, but only for a second. "Shut up, b-!" the man screamed, drawing his gun.

Olivia said calmly, "Listen, we just want to talk. Just put the gun down, and we can get through this." _Great, another life and death situation,_ she mumbled to herself. She glanced over at Elliot, the man she'd known for 12 years now. _He was always so strong, hotheaded, yet he had a comforting side, too, where you knew everything would be okay. _Remembering they were chasing down a perp, she cleared her head to regain her composure.

Elliot stared over at his brave partner. She knew exactly what to do in each situation, and he admired her_. Maybe even more than I think... Oh, shut up, Elliot Stabler, you're married!_ He silently cursed himself.

"N-No! You be quiet too, jerk! You don't think I know what you're trying to do? You're just gonna cuff me and lock me away! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Beads of sweat poured down his beet-red face. The mental man lashed out at Olivia with the butt of his gun, but she quickly dodged aside and leaned against the railing of the bridge to catch herself.

Elliot raised his gun at the unsuspecting perp. "Listen, just come with us," he growled, growing impatient. "NO, NO, NOOOO! You don't get it, do you? You'll be gone before I ever go to that pile of-" Elliot cut him off as he reached for the perp's gun, who fired a shot in shock. "AHHHH!"

Olivia shrieked as blood gushed out of her side, her yellow top becoming a dark crimson. Her body lurched back and she plummeted 12 stories into the icy cold water. "OLIVIA!" Elliot screamed as she fell.

He quickly cuffed the man the railing of the bridge, his mind focused only on Olivia. Tearing down the flight of stairs to the docks he radioed in, "SVU to central. Overpass off of 35, Officer down, I repeat, Officer down!"

_Oh gosh, Olivia, please be okay._ He quickly threw off his shirt, his muscles rippling as he dove into the sub-zero water. He propelled himself forward through the iced river, and his eyes stung as he strained to see. Diving deeper, Olivia's body was nowhere to be found. _Don't even THINK that, Stabler. She's strong; she can't be dead…yet._

After searching underwater for nearly two minutes, the burning of the lings told him he needed to come up for air. He resurfaced, gasping, and waded back to the shore, where Captain Cragen, Munch, and Fin were waiting with worried expressions.

"Where's Olivia?" Fin asked, shuffling his feet anxiously. "S-Somewhere down th-there, f-fighting for her life," he chattered, as a blanket was wrapped around his shivering body. Don, Munch, and Fin stared ahead at the water, shocked. "How did this happen?"

Elliot shuddered. And it wasn't from the cold.

**Sorry it's short! And I know I'm mean! Will Olivia make it? Only one way to find out... Please try to get me to 15 reviews I'll continue this story!**


	2. Washed Up

**Hey! Here's my second chapter! Sorry I can't make them too long, because then it would give away too much! ;D Hope you enjoy!**

Olivia gasped for breath, but choked on water. Her eyes widened (_though it sure as heck stung_) when she realized she was underwater. Her lungs were screaming for air, and her body felt so numb… The surface was out of her vision. Olivia's head felt full of rocks, and attempting to lift it was useless. _Why can't I move? Why-_

Breathless, Olivia's mind started to go blank again as she lost consciousness._ Stay awake, Liv…You need…to…get up…_ The darkness swallowed her once more as the current picked up, and her body started lifting from the seafloor.

Elliot burst into the locker room. He'd completely lost it when he told Munch, Fin, and the Captain what had happened. _I could've done something… _He cursed himself, pounding his fist against the lockers until his knuckles ripped wide open. Blood gushed down his hand as tears stung the sides of his face. "D-mit, Olivia! Why couldn't it have been me? I…I love you…" he whispered, sliding to the floor.

Cragen stepped in, and, seeing Elliot was obviously pissed, chose his words carefully. "Listen, El, it's not your fault, no matter what you think. This could've happened to anybody."

"No," Elliot snapped. His eyes softened. "It shouldn't have happened to Olivia."

"El- what'd you do to your hand?"

"It doesn't matter; we can't find her, and if I hadn't-"

Cragen was becoming impatient with his detective for continually blaming himself. "Hadn't what?" he hollered. "Hadn't grabbed the gun? El, he could've had an even better shot at either of you if hadn't reached for it. Now, go see Melinda for stitches and take the day off."

"No," he said, forcing himself past Cragen. He pulled his jacket over his shoulders. "I'm going to find her." Elliot stormed out as Fin walked in, and was shoved aside by Elliot. "What's HIS prob, Cap?"

Cragen sighed. "He's blaming himself, as usual. Except this time it's touched too close to his heart."

Olivia's eyelids fluttered open, and she found herself on a littered beachside. Her body was shaking uncontrollably as the cold ate up her body. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps, feeling as if she were choking. Olivia's mind was racing. _Where am I? What-_ A sharp, stabbing pain in her lower abdomen brought memories flooding back. _The gun, water, s-so cold…_ She mustered up all of her strength to glance at her dark-red stained top, which sent a shooting pain up her torso, causing her to collapse back on the sand, vomiting blood. Fresh blood still trickled out of the open wound.

With a stiff arm, Olivia reached into her soaking back pocket for the crushed- but operable- -walkie-talkie. _Thank God for water-proof technology…_ "Beachside… off of Hudson…" she choked, "Officer… down…" More blood forced its way out of her mouth as the world crashed down on her again.

As Elliot started the long trudge to his car, Cragen came running out as fast as possible for a 65 year-old man. Even though he had been sulking for the past two hours, the funny sight of Cragen huffing and puffing down the stairs and across the parking lot lifted his spirits.

It took the Captain about a minute to catch his breath and stop wheezing. "Gonna pass out, Cap?" Elliot joked, nudging him as he hunched over. "Oh, shut up, El," he wheezed. "Listen, this is serious." "Obviously, since you nearly killed yourself running over here to tell me."

"It's about Olivia," he said. Elliot's stomach tightened, and his expression darkened. "What about her? Is she okay?"

"She radioed in just a few seconds ago, and she doesn't sound too good. So-" Before he could give orders, Elliot was already inside his car, speeding down the streets to the Hudson. _I'm coming for you, Liv._

**Get ready for chapter three; I'm planning to make it INTENSE! BTW, I like reviews. ;) If you want to give me some ideas on what you think should happen, that'd be cool, too.**


	3. Discovered

**Chapter 3 is UP! I tried to make it exciting, so let me know what you think about it!**

Elliot's car screeched to a stop on the shore off of the Hudson where he had last seen Olivia… falling off the bridge into the frigid water. He sprang out of his car and raced over to Huang. "Well?" he demanded. "Where is she? Is she alright?"

Huang looked up from his iPad and replied, "She isn't on this part of the shore. I've been trying to trace her call, but the receiver on her walkie-talkie must have died out.

Elliot pounded his fist against the roof of his car. "S-! Why couldn't she have been more specific? She could be dying right now…"

Huang laid a comforting hand on the teary-eyed detective's shoulder. "She sounded on the verge of passing out when she radioed in, so I doubt her mind was focused. We're lucky she was conscious at all."

Fin sprinted up to Huang and Elliot. "Hey, guys! I picked up a faint signal from the East shore about a mile north of here. I'll tell Cap-" But the sound of an engine and squealing tires told them Elliot was already on his way.

* * *

_C'mon, Liv, c'mon…_ Elliot's knuckles were pale white from his hard grip on the steering wheel as his car rocketed down the street. His eyes were fixed intently on the shore, looking for any signs of Olivia. _C'mon, Liv, I need to know you're here… Please… _

Something was collapsed on the opposite shoreline. As Elliot squinted at the distant object, he could see a deep RED… "Oh my god! Olivia!" Elliot slammed on the brakes and tore across the street to the beach. "This is Detective Elliot Stabler to SVU Portable!" he barked into his walkie-talkie. "I need an ambulance and EMTs here, now! East Shore off of 32nd Street, Officer down!" Elliot dove into the water, slapping at the icy water as he swam across. His heart beat in his throat, knowing every second counted.

* * *

Fin turned to Cragen. "Captain, it's Elliot! He found Liv!" Cragen ran after Fin and hoped into the squad car. "Okay, send an ambulance over, stat!"

"Already did, Cap!" Fin slammed on the gas pedal and looked over at Cragen, who stared out the window, lost in thought. She's like his daughter; MY baby sister. Fin stepped even harder on the gas, praying they weren't too late.

* * *

Elliot pulled himself up onto the opposite shore, where Olivia's vulnerable body lay, bloody and battered. "Oh god, no, no, no, no, Olivia…" Elliot bent down and picked up her frail body in his muscular arms. He ran his fingers through her soaked hair. _This CAN'T be Olivia Benson_, he thought. _She's not a victim._ Her lips were a dark blue, as hypothermia has obviously settled in, and her face was ghostly pale, seeming drained of all blood. Pain was etched on her soft face, and Elliot shuddered as he ran his fingers along her clammy skin. Her beautiful dark chocolate eyes were shut tight, and her lips closed in a thin line. Blood coated her entire torso, as some still poured out of the wound. Tears brimming in his eyes, Elliot ripped of his jacket and applied pressure to her side to stop the blood flow. "Liv-" he choked out, "Liv, can you hear me?" No response. "OLIVIA!" he screamed, beating the sand with his fist. He couldn't fight the tears any longer, and he let himself pour out over her. "Olivia," he sobbed, "I need you. Please, for me… I LOVE you, Liv."

Sirens echoed down the street, but Elliot felt little relief. This was going to be the biggest fight she's ever had to face.

**OOH! Cliffhanger! I hope ya'll enjoyed it! I'm making them short chapters, so they'll probably come out faster. ;D **

**I LIKE REVIEWS!**


End file.
